


opportunities

by eichimustdie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Enemas, It's not., M/M, Or Is It?, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, and so is rinne, but like there's no piss, i fucking hate rinne, it's only beer i promise, mayoi is a little whore, no beta we die like men, tatsumi and hiiro are mentioned like twice, this is NOT a piss fic istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichimustdie/pseuds/eichimustdie
Summary: rinne looked down on him. a cocky smile and darkened blue irises playfully staring and asking a silent question. mayoi smirked; how cute it was from rinne to even ask for permission, especially in those conditions, especially because it was rinne. widening his smile, showing off sharp teeth and licking at them, mayoi answered the question, as silently as it came out:'if you won't, i will'.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Ayase Mayoi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> my fucking god it took me 3 months to write this. except that i wrote 2k words in the last 24 hours and the other 500 took me the actual Three Months.  
> i fucking hate rinne but unfortunately he is sexy as hell. this whole fic is practically an internal joke but it went off, so im posting it  
> also did this for my friends bday ! i hate you too /lh

mayoi was at unease. he knew it was a bad idea coming out of his cave, it always was, and it was even  _ worse  _ to actually go somewhere. full of people. who could see him on full display. he almost felt like panicking right there.

it wouldn't be that bad if he hadn't lost himself from hiiro and the others. since when he has been wandering around that heatening crowd? honestly mayoi was too much busy overwhelming at the situation he hadn't even noticed his surroundings until now.

he was fidgeting and could feel his entire body tensing as he tried to find the rest of his unit, or the emergency exit for him to get the hell out of there and run desperately to his dormitory and stay there for a week. both were fine for him. mayoi for real, in the first place, didn't even know why he agreed to come here. if it wasn't by hiiro's stupidly cute face when he asked them about it. stupid hiiro.

it apparently was a party that rinne had invited him and told him to call the rest of alkaloid too, and oh if mayoi cost hard to be convinced on accepting the invitation. but for a second he thought of tatsumi, being who he is coming to a party like this... in a place like this. he felt guilty for the silly laugh he managed to keep for himself.

mayoi eyed an apparently clear spot between the crowd, and tried to get there like a kid running for candy, so rushed he didn't manage to stop when someone suddenly appeared in front of him. their bodies shocked quite hard, but the other person managed to hold them still, grabbing mayoi on impulse. he looked up to meet with rinne, with a dazed look down at him, and for a second, eyes meeting red, slightly swollen lips only for mayoi to realize how close their faces were. his own face immediately flushed bright red, as he tried desperately to stand on his own feet. rinne traced a faint grin.

"r-rinne-san! i'm so sorry, i wasn't paying attention," mayoi spurted out, nervously.

"mayoi, is it?" rinne said, bringing a longneck beer bottle to his lips. this one was recently opened, but certainly it wasn't the first one rinne's had. his face a bit flushed, the husky voice tone and the idle look, struggling to focus — _hella_ _sexy_ , if mayoi dared.

rinne smirked at the boy's reactions, and once again slid his hand down on mayoi's waist, this time purposefully,  _ teasingly _ . "hiiro told me bout you n all. here, lets get ya somwhere.. less crowded"

mayoi wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel at that. he himself had his own dose of alcohol before getting lost, but still, being with rinne felt a bit overwhelming for him. not that he didn't feel overwhelmed being around anyone in fact.

rinne pulled him along and guided their way across the room, occasionally caressing mayoi's waist and covering little smirks by sipping on his beer and biting his bottom lip. mayoi watched him, way too much interested in what was about to come. and god fucking knew how much he hoped for something to come. he wasn't  _ at all  _ almost panicking like half a minute ago. absolutely not. but hey, sometimes you gotta take advantage of some opportunities y'know, and rinne right there was a huge one. mayoi chuckled at himself, so faintly he thought rinne wouldn't hear at all, but, fortunately, they were so close to each other, and all mayoi heard in response was an amused hum coming out from redhead's lips.

rinne stopped by a corner, not so distant from the crowd but indeed, much more quieter. he turned them around, mayoi's back on the dark wall and one of rinne's hands pretending like he was trapping him there, the other, once again bringing the bottle to his mouth. a husky breath escaping his teeth as rinne looked down on him, cocky smile and darkened blue irises playfully staring and asking a silent question. mayoi smirked; how cute it was from rinne to even ask for permission, especially in those conditions, especially because it was  _ rinne _ . widening his smile, showing off sharp teeth and licking at them, mayoi answered the question, as silently as it came out:

_ 'if you won't, i will'. _

rinne laughed characteristically, tightening his gaze over the boy. mayoi tilted his head to the side, purple locks falling down his neck as rinne sticked his tongue out, clearly enjoying the situation. his free hand reaching at mayoi's hair, tucking it behind his ear harshly and tangling his fingers into it, only to push his head back, revealing even more skin for him to paint with the sexiest colours.

lowering down, rinne licked a stripe out of mayoi's neck, tentative, then open-mouthedly sucked on it, earning a faint chuckle from mayoi as he grabbed his shoulder and tugged at his vests. rinne lifted his other hand through the hem of the boy's shirt, only exploring a little and stopping right away. the cold, sweating beer bottle that rinne held was now touching mayoi's stomach, and the sudden, shocking sensation had mayoi squirming a little. he felt the curve of rinne's lips widening in a smirk at his neck, and the upcoming was the redhead's hand going his way up once again, making sure that the bottle rubbed against warm skin.

mayoi's body involuntarily protested at it, but the heavy breathes that escaped him told rinne a whole another story. he took his time sucking and licking at the boy's neck, little chuckles and pleased hums that vibrated from mayoi's throat sounded like music to his ears, and sooner, the first properly audible sound that came out from him when rinne suddenly sank his teeth and bit at bruised, sensitive skin was so damn sexy— rinne already knew that the boy had a beautiful singing voice, but, for heaven's sake, make it ten times more when he moaned right at his ear.

he then decided — as if that wasn't pretty much sure ever since when they occasionally bumped at each other — he wanted to hear more of that, more of mayoi. higher, intense, desperate, sexier.

rinne let go of mayoi's neck and removed his hand from under the boy's shirt, lifting the bottle and pressing softly the tip at his mouth.

"nn, take a sip, mayo-chan~"

mayoi looked into rinne's eyes, losing himself for a while on its dazzling, shiny lust. rinne was beautiful. and disgusting. but for real, he himself was at no better state at all, as his pants started to feel very uncomfortable around him. grinning, he took the bottle from rinne's hand and drank a little. rinne stepped to the side, reaching a door and opening it. he grabbed one of mayoi's hands, convidative. their gazes met once again, and both smirked at each other, stepping into the room.

mayoi had no idea whose house was this, double that to this specific room, and he knew, rinne also couldn't care less about that. then, the redhead closed the door behind them, his preying gaze never letting go of mayoi. skipping all the adolescentish shit that came before the actual thing, mayoi made his way to the bed, and rinne followed him, amused.

placing the bottle in the ground, the purple haired silently told rinne to sit down on the mattress, and as soon as he did, mayoi hurried and sat on his lap, legs straddling him, locking their distance completely. 

"nyaha~, didn't expect ya would wanna ride me, mayo-chan"

mayoi chuckled, placing his fingers at rinne's red locks playfully.

"it's just an idea, you know~ for today, you can do whatever you want to me, rinne-san.."

the redhead hummed, seeming amused at the response.

"mmkay then, i'm sorry but today i'm in the vibes for something.. a lil different..☆"

rinne pulled mayoi by the arm and with quick movements suddenly changed their positions, that so he was now pinning mayoi on the bed. a malicious smile painting his cocky expression all the way through and after, staring at the boy so intensely that he could burn holes at him. mayoi choked out a silly moan by laughing lowly, lustfully. it was both a bless and a curse being able to enjoy the things at its most just from himself, from the distance, like he always did.

almost ripping off mayoi's shirt buttons, rinne proceeded to attack the other side of his neck, eagerly than before. lowering one of his hands, he reached for the boy's below him half hard cock, squeezing it slightly. soft, pleased hums starting to come out from mayoi once again. rinne tugged harshly at the fully done pants, as if struggling to get them off, and mayoi laughed once again when he realized that he actually was.

"off with that" rinne spurted out between small kisses at the boy's neck. and so he did, kicking his pants out easily.

rinne got off him and standed still, shamelessly sinking one hand down on his own pants, luckily much more easy to deal than mayoi's, face inebriated with the horniest expression as he sticked his dick out and stroked himself hard in front of the boy, who seemed to enjoy every second.

given other situations, rinne would make sure for his daily whore to suck him hard and choke around him so eagerly they would be begging for air, but today, unfortunately? he felt in a hurry.

bringing his free hand to mayoi's face, he caressed a thumb down his cheek, and grinned wickedly while pressing two fingers on the boy's lips.

_ "suck" _ was all he said. and so mayoi did.

rinne thrusted his fingers in from the start, almost making the boy gag from surprise. he played with mayoi's tongue a little before letting go with a wet, lewd sound. hurry enough, he wasted no time in reaching for the boy's ass and sticking a finger in, the second joining him immediately, mayoi's breath catching on his throat and his whole body shivering from the sudden entrance. rinne started fingering him right away, not so focused on teasing anymore; he wanted what was coming further.

"rinne-san.." mayoi breathed out. no matter how unexpectedly.. huge he was, he himself felt eager, too. rinne, however, painfully added a third finger in one full thrust, yanking a loud whine from mayoi, who even squirmed his toes on the sudden sensation. rinne chuckled hoarsely, seeming very satisfied with that just now.

the redhead removed his fingers abruptly, having the boy trembling beneath him. then aligned his now fully hard cock on mayoi's entrance, hands squeezing at his thighs as he popped the head in. rinne breathed out, and mayoi's hands fought between reaching desperately for something to grab or covering his mouth to muffle the embarrassing sounds. the redhead's grin widened even more feeling the boy clenching around him as he slipped himself all the way in.

"ya tight, mayo-chan~ nyahaha, perhaps, are ya a virgin~?"

mayoi chuckled under his breath. "are you, rinne-san?" he said, almost threatening.

rinne laughed shrillingly.

"mmm, ya just a whore, then, i see..☆"

pulling almost all out with a certain difficult, rinne thrusted right away again, nails scratching red stripes on mayoi's thighs. the boy did his best not to cry so much, but for fucks sake rinne couldn't start up with a slow pace to save his life. mayoi felt inhumanly filled up with every thrust, slowly giving up on his senses and letting the lust take control over him.

his hips pouring down just in time as rinne's own moved, becoming a loudy and drooling mess in little to no time at all, screaming and whining lewd things shamelessly. rinne panted heavily, bending over and supporting his weight on his arms, standing them besides the other boy's head.

rinne smelled like beer and sweat, not mentioning how fucking sexy mayoi thought it was. he threw his arms around his neck, as the redhead nipped his nose around the curve of his neck.

mayoi could feel hot puffs of breath on his skin as it grew erratic, rinne becoming a little bit more loud too. he was almost dangerously close. although, his vocals were much more sweety than mayoi expected.

craving his nails on rinne's back as rinne fastened his pace, each merciless thrust hitting mayoi right on point, they both held at each other desperately.

"nn.. mayo-chan.."

mayoi moaned, thirsty. he knew what rinne wanted, and honest to god, he would be lying if he said he didn't want it too. his answer then, thrusting his hips down with all his strength, making rinne whimper from anticipation; mayoi arched his back impulsively. he could feel way too well the redhead's dick throbbing as he came inside him, so deep and so much that it was like rinne wanted to impregnate him. mayoi almost came together, but, making justice of his whore title, he wanted  _ more _ .

"mmn rinne-san.. that bottle from earlier.. can you reach it for me?"

rinne tried his best to catch on his breath. still a bit dazed, he smirked aloud when a sudden idea crossed his mind.

"han, course lovey~ can ya turn around for me, then?"

mayoi grinned, and did so. lifting his ass on the sluttish position he managed to, he whined softly when rinne's cum started dripping off his ass. rinne laughed, eating mayoi with his eyes when he turned his head back to him.

"ya fucking whore! gyahaha! ya have no shame, mayoi, have ya?" rinne said loudly, giving a rather aggressive slap at mayoi's ass that made the boy tremble violently, crying out.

rinne almost felt like bursting into laughter. "here, i'll help ya drinking it~"

he grabbed mayoi's ass and pressed his thumb at the boy's asshole, stretching it open. the bottleneck and the cum dripping mixed altogether, as rinne pressed it down on mayoi. he shivered and whined, the cold drink shocking with his hot body, burying his mind into nonsense. his cock bounced as he — finally — came, rinne's name melting on his lips.

the redhead himself kept on pressing the beer down on mayoi, and oh fuck, if he forced a little more the whole thing would have entered, not just the neck. mayoi panted desperately just at the mere thought. but instead, rinne took it out. only one sip was left, the whole thing dirty with cum — and the beer as well.

the yellow liquid started pouring out of mayoi's ass, and rinne smacked the bottle at the boy's cheeks, dirtying his face as well.

"drink it now, ya sluty~ and think twice before letting someone piss inside you again, nyaha~"

mayoi's face flushed completely. it was ridiculous that he, of all things that happened now got embarrassed at small dirty talk. he took the bottle from rinne's hand and gulped it down right away, glaring at him. truly odd, the taste of beer and cum at once. sexy.

"next time consider doing it with not just beer then, rinne-san~" mayoi played. or not.

both rinne's eyes and grin widened at the comment. playing cocky, aren't they

"hmm~ highly considerable, mayo-chan~" 

rinne slurred out, grabbing mayoi's chin with his thumbs and pulled his face further, placing a soft, quick kiss on the boy's lips.

doing his pants again, he got off the bed.

"nn, i'm leaving first then, lovey"

he said, clicking the door behind him shut once again. mayoi smiled and looked down, staring at the mess they made. almost felt pity for the owner of this room. he took his time draining all the beer and cum from his ass and dressed himself again, trying to look as presentable as possible. he got off the room, and now much more relaxed, catching up on his journey to find hiiro and the others.


End file.
